Polished Leather
by Synthetic Audio
Summary: Being late for training deserves punishment. Germany certainly won't let North Italy get away with it.


Shameless smut, just to combat writer's block and sort out the fact that I haven't posted anything here in a while. Also, if anybody can help me format things here, please do.

**Polished Leather**

It was a curious position North Italy had found himself in. Normally, being late for training resulted in being scolded by Germany and forced into running several extra laps around the training track. Today, however, something different had happened. He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but he had found himself led into the equipment shed, his hands bound and pushed to his knees. Before he could protest, Germany had picked up a riding crop from the corner and gently ran it over his cheeks. 

"Too many times, Italy. Today, you're going to be properly punished." 

The German faltered for a minute, forgetting something. 

"You know the word, don't you?" 

Italy had nodded, and it led him to where he was now. As he felt the crop run down his bare back, tracing over his bound wrists, the Italian knew there wasn't any way he could resist. In all honesty, he wasn't sure he wanted to. It was rare they indulged in Germany's kinkier, rougher side, and he was well aware how much of a frustration release this always was for him. If this was the punishment he deserved for disobeying orders, then who was he to displease his superior? 

A crack sounded through the air, and the stinging in the man's ass cheek through the material of his uniform trousers let him know that his captain wanted full attention. Crack. Another sting. Itay bit his lower lip, already feeling a stir in his crotch. Bringing the crop to the man's chin, Germany tilted his head up. 

"Clean." 

The blond lifted one of his leather boots up as an example, putting it down again and staring expectantly. Italy swallowed once, looking the captain in the eye, before leaning down and sweeping his tongue across the toe; running his tongue along the finely polished leather of the boot. It was rough under his tongue; the faint chemical taste burning his tongue. The shuddering breaths from the German urged him to keep going, and soon he was on the other one. Licking, making sure his tongue ran up to touch the laces before moving back to the tip. Across the toes once more. Look your superior in the eye while you do it. 

"Enough. Up." 

As the captain pulled the man up by his hair, smiles passed across both of their faces. The superior's trousers- army issue, pressed- seemed too tight now. Moving forward, Italy stumbled, trying to move his hands out of their position behind his back. It was no use though; the ropes weren't going anywhere. 

"Keep your hands there, Italy." Germany glared, dropping the crop and his hands moving towards his belt buckle. 

It didn't take him long to flick open the button of his trousers, or slowly pull down the zipper. As he moved forward, keeping his eyes on the Italian, he slowly began to edge down his underwear. Italy watched, his eyes taking in the sight of his friend's cock as it was exposed to the cool air. Fully erect, it was an impressive size. It wasn't the first time Italy had seen it, and it wasn't the first time they'd done this, but it was always a pleasant surprise. 

"Captain- should I help you?" he asked, a smirk crossing his face. 

Without even getting a reply, Germany threaded his hands through the Italian's hair and pushed him forward. Taking his cue, Italy opened his mouth and took in the tip of the other man's dick. Swirling his tongue around the head and teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue, he the slowly, very slowly, took more and more in. Germany's thick as well as long, and he found he can't fit in as much as he'd like to. Still, Italy sucked and started to speed up his pace. 

"Harder. Suck harder." Germany groaned, leaning back against the wall. 

Italy closed his eyes and relaxes a little, making sure he can take more of Germany in. As the German begins to thrust hard, Italy raised his tongue to run along the underside of the German's cock as he thrusted hard in and out of the smaller nation's mouth. Bobbing his head back and forth in time with Germany's thrusting, he made the most of his ally fucking his mouth to suck back. Hearing Germany let out a growl from above, the cock is suddenly pulled out from his mouth and come splatters over his face. teams spurt quickly; some into his mouth or resting on his lips, others became traces of white smeared across his cheeks and chin. He breathed heavily, swallowing what had landed in his mouth. 

Not really paying attention to Germany's gaze, he licked some of the come off his bottom lip. 

"I think you've learned your lesson," Germany panted, slumped against the wall of the shed. 

"Perhaps even good enough for a reward." 

Later, in a brief second of clarity as Germany pounded into him, Italy wondered if it was the first time his ally had been glad the Mediterranean nation was late for training.


End file.
